From the Eyes of Thomas
by Trust-Me-I'm-a-Fangirl-96422
Summary: When Thomas Wallis met those two strange men at the park that day, he couldn't keep his mind off of them. They presented a rare opportunity; a perfect storyline for a perfect tragedy.


**I feel personally offended that Thomas Wallis isn't on the characters list for Kuroshitsuji. I loved his character, even though he was only in one OVA. And he was a true writer. You could tell when the only thing he reached out for in his last dying moments was his writing. His stories. His life. **

**Actually got teary-eyed at that part. **

**So I thought I'd honour his character with a short little story in his point of view about his encounter with William and Grell.**

**It's not very well put together, in my opinion. Since we didn't really get acquainted with him in the short amount of time we knew him, it's hard to really pull apart his character. But I tried my best. I really hope all you Thomas fans appreciate this~**

William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff.

A strange pair those two had been. I thought about them all the way home that day, developing sentences and adjectives in the back of my mind that I could use to describe them.

The dark haired one. William T. Spears, he had informed me of his name. There were words to explain him, but very few. Stoic, formal, quiet. Intelligent, too, I had found out when he'd scanned through my story in progress. All suit and tie with nothing underneath. But the more I mulled over his character in my head, the stronger my author instincts became. I began to wonder… Was it all a mask? Was he hiding his emotions purposely? Why?

So many thoughts crowded in the front of my consciousness that I had to push them back down. This was what happened whenever a new story opportunity reared its blissful face. I became overwhelmed by all the possible directions my story could go. With my ideas safely boiled down to a level where I could think clearly, I began to wonder more.

Specifically, I thought of the partner—Grell is what William had referred to him as— with the hair like flickering flames, defying gravity with its protruding locks. There was an abundance of words to describe him. Flamboyant, for sure. His attire alone proved just that. The color red that matched that hair of his, matched the dying leaves of Autumn. He was impulsive, irritable. Easily distracted as well. It had only taken a few well-meaning compliments to keep him from wiping out his comrade.

I hadn't lied, though. With that fair, unscathed skin that nearly sparkled in the sun, and of course his hair… He truly was pretty. Beautiful, in fact.

Shaking my head, I pushed open the door that led to my room of the boarding house. Tossing my useless manuscripts aside, I laid down quietly on my bed, arms supporting my head, staring up at the intricate scars my ceiling showed me. The same marks in the wood I saw whenever I merely tilted my head upwards. But every time I saw them, they were different. Always portraying a different scene, a different character, a different world.

This time, it was the world where these so-called grim reapers lived. The disfigurements formed into characters in my brain. William, emotionless, cold, bitter towards life. I had to figure out why, though. A scene played through my head. A scene in which William was the main player. I saw him doing his job, which he had so readily revealed was a job reaping souls. A grim reaper.

But as I watched, a woman came into the picture. A beautiful one with hair that flowed freely with her dress. She was destined to die. That was, until William met her.

Sitting up and rushing to my desk, I snatched a nearby blank sheet of paper and a spare quill, quickly jotting my daydreams down. Why was William the way he was? Because he'd seen the cruelty of death. The inhumanity of it. It's what happened when you fell in love with a maiden destined for death.

As the images of my new creation danced behind my eyes, I idly pictured Grell showing up, a dash of red against a background of death and lies. How should he fit into this? Vaguely, I saw him offering to help keep William's love alive. Yes, that was their goal. They were going to try to save the lady.

So did they succeed? I tapped my quill against my chin, nibbling at my lower lip as I contemplated the possible outcomes to this scenario. She could either die or live. But how could she live and cause William such grief?

I sighed, setting my papers down and resting my head in my hands, nestling them through my hair as I thought. After a long day, I was tired. Physically, but not mentally. While my muscles and body longed and ached for even a short nap, my mind was reeling at a million miles an hour. Sleep would never come at this rate. I had to come to a conclusion before my brain would even consider rest.

I moved my quill back to my papers, lightly resting it at the spot where I'd left off. The ink bled black against the white canvas. I stared at the blob until another thought struck me.

What if saving her was illegal in reaper terms? In terms of humanity? The universe?

As my developing story poured out onto my paper, I could only smile. This was it. The story that would finally get me noticed. I couldn't wait to organize this all into an actual story. This was just the beginning.

I wiped my ink-smeared sleeve across my forehead, gazing out my window at the falling snow dreamily.

_The Story of Will the Reaper._

**I hate rushed endings, but, you know, my motivation has been so, so, SO low lately. I apologize. I love Thomas Wallis. He my bae. I'm not sure if any of this particular story could be classified as shipping, but I do ship Grell and Thomas. I have no regrets, actually. I just don't understand why no one elSE SHIPS THEM OR EVEN REMEMBERS THOMAS ;-; ;-; ;-; **

**…**

**I'd really like to write more about Thomas, and I probably will soon, so be ready for that ;3 **

**So, read and review if you liked this, please~ I'd really appreciate it :D**


End file.
